Broniversal Soldier
Broniversal Soldier is a playable character in the run 'n gun game Broforce. He was added in the beta update Double Bro Impact. He is based on Private Luc Deveraux / GR44 played by Jean-Claude Van Damme in the Universal Soldier film series, a unit of the UniSol program made from the corpse of a Vietnam US special forces member. Gameplay Attacks Fire command: Auto shotgun * Bullets push smaller enemies on their path. * Explode corpses when pushed against terrain. * Damage: Around 5 damage at point-blank and around 8 damage at max range. * Range: 10 blocks. * Rate of Fire: Around 3 shots per second if held, Around 5 shots per second at max firing speed. Special command: Revive * Resurrects all nearby defeated enemies, as long as they are not gibbed. * Revived enemies will copy Broniversal Soldier's movement and attack with him. * Indicated by small red lines on revived enemies distinguish them from other enemies. * Resurrected enemies die easily as they take fall and possibly fire damage, but revived Bros (except for faster or slower ones) can just about keep up with every movement. * He can Revive himself up to 0.2 seconds after death if the body is intact. * During multiplayer he is able to revive intact players and will resume that player's control of the Bro. * Ammunition: Appears to be 5 but has a signiifcantly larger use count. Still subject to testing. Not consumed if it revives nothing. * Damage: Depends on which body was revived, equivalent to their respective weapon. They will not damage the Broniversal Solder due to being allied. * Range: Roughly 3-block radius around Broniversal Soldier. * Doesn't work on Vehicles, Bosses, enemies that self-destruct when killed, and enemies classified as Pure Evil. Melee Command: Kicks * Has various versions depends on where he is. * Standing still on ground: Split kick * Attacks on both side. * While moving: Axe kick * While airborne: Flying kick * Damage: 4. * Range: 1 block. * Rate of Fire: About 4 kicks per second. Gallery 1422325403721.jpg|From "Universal Soldier" (1992) Double Bro Impact Update.jpg|An image from the May 29, 2014 release of the character. Untitled.png Revival.png|Broniversal Soldier revives some Mooks Kick stand.png|Split Kick Soldier kick.png|Flying Kick Trivia * He has a serious glitch, which involves abusing his revive to prevent getting killed and switching into another Bro (Via rescuing a Prisoner of War/Dying). When the specific Bro is killed, the player will be frozen on the screen forever, unable to move and will not be switched to another bro even if there are spare lives remaining. ** This issue cannot be resolved, but the save file that encountered this glitch can be overwritten, removing it altogether. ** In addition, once this happened, restarting the level/game will cause the vehicle that is intended to deploy the player NOT to show up, causing the game unable to proceed. ** This may be caused by he's ability to glitch lives by spamming revive, and only appears in IronBro campaigns * If a revived Facehugger impregnates an enemy, the Xenomorph produced is still hostile. * The only alien he is able to revive is the Facehugger. * Spamming his special is one of the best tactics to remain alive. See Also GR666 - A soldier that can also revive himself and is a parody of the same franchise, appears as boss only. Category:Bros Category:Characters Category:Protagonists